Challenge
by Amy122
Summary: Why am I still alive? I should be dead and my Brother should be alive. When a tower raised suddenly in town in the middle of the night, I decided to go and see what kind of Challenge I could find and see if I could also find a reason to live. VergilxOC


**Disclaimer: I don't own Devil May Cry, or the characters, they belong to Capcom. I only own my copy of the games.**

* * *

When a tower suddenly rose from the ground, I figured **now** was the perfect opportunity to look for a challenge. Who knows, maybe I'd find a demon who would give me one. I chuckled at the thought. As if a demon could provide me with a decent challenge. Shaking my head, I walked towards the entrance of the tower. Once inside, I looked around and then up, searching, but could only see what seemed like an endless amount of floors. Not a single demon.

_This had better be worth it._

I wasn't here just for a challenge. Deep inside, I also wanted to know why I was still alive. After my…match with my brother, Taro… in the end, I had come out alive. Unlike him…

It was my fault. All of it. If I hadn't been blinded by anger… he would still be alive…

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I noticed an angel-like statue with other statues surrounding it in front of me. The chamber was lit up by dim torches, casting an eerie light on each statue. The room echoed with my footsteps as I walked forwards glancing briefly over at the stairs which were on both sides, I figured I would call it the Echo Chamber.

Backing up a bit, I turned and headed for the stairs I'd seen earlier. If the demons won't come to me, then I'd go to them. Reaching down to the holster on my right thigh, I pulled out my gun and clicked a switch on its left. The barrel popped open, revealing six bullets nestled inside, and I snapped it shut. Proceeded to check my other weapon, a gunblade, as well. Both were good on ammo.

Stopping I glanced at a broken mirror and examined myself, my brown hair was a bit of a mess, I reached up and ran my fingers through it trying to comb it out a bit, from there I tucked one strand of my hair behind my ear letting it hang over my right shoulder. My brown eyes looked slightly tired from all the pressure that's been put on me recently.

I was currently wearing a short black jacket with a red symbol on both shoulders and on my back, the symbol of the Pirates from my understanding. Underneath my black jacket, I wore a beige shirt that shows a bit of cleavage and ends under my breasts. Black shorts with a brown belt in place, on my right thigh of course, I had it bandaged to keep my holster from bruising my skin. On my left thigh I had a pouch which wrapped around my thigh, then an extra strap went up to my waist and back down, this strap is what holds my gunblade holster in place. And to finish it up, knee high brown boots.

While walking up to the first floor, I look to my right and see a door covered in flames. The fire doesn't seem to be burning the door. Indeed, its only purpose looks to be to stop anyone who'd want to go that way. Ignoring it, but keeping it in mind for later, I continued walking towards the set of stairs in front of me. I paused on the next floor, looking right and left, thinking about which path to take. I chose left, eventually, but halfway through I came upon a huge gap. I judge the distance quickly, deciding that it's too wide across from me to jump, even with a speed boost. There just wasn't enough space to get a running start.

Changing plans, I turned and took the right path instead, which led me to another set of stairs.

_Looks like I'm going to get all the exercise that I need._

I glanced to the left on the next floor and let out a groan, really starting to hate the direction. A huge mass, maybe a wall, blocking my path. Yet again, I was forced to go right, only to come to another gap in the floor and a wall blocking its other side. What the hell was I supposed to do now? I went over to the edge of the hole and peered down, letting loose a growl. How the hell had I missed that door?

I jumped down and went over to the door, testing to see if it would open. The knob turned in my grip and I walked through, glancing to my right instinctively to see a horde of demons. A grin found its way to my face and I tugged down on my right glove, tightening it.

"This should be fun."

I pulled out my gunblade and switched it into sword mode, running at the demons with a loud whoop. I got the first strike in, beginning a dance of alternating sword and gun modes, ducking and swerving as scythes swept down upon me, returning fire, and all the while grinning like a mad man. I sheathed my blade when one scythe came extremely close and punched the offending demon in the face, taking said weapon in the process. The other demons seemed to pause and look at each other, conveying a silent "Oh hell, what do we do?" look, before converging upon me

The battle ended quickly after that.

I threw the scythe at the last demon, impaling it right in the face. It disintegrated into dust, leaving me standing there sweaty and slightly out of breath. I turned, looking for more of them, but the hallway was empty.

I went up and into the next room, eying the new demons that appeared in the room. I didn't know what kind of demon they were and could honestly care less. Pulling out my fan, I opened it to its full width, which could easily protect my entire body, and repelled the projectiles thrown at me by the demons. I sheathed it as soon as the barrage ended, pulling out my brother's sword instead. We traded hits, the demons and I, buy they paid dearly for their own hits, as I would use their own bodies against them to pull them closer and then send them flying with a well-placed kick.

Once they had all turned into dust, I went to the stairs, giving the cage a precursory glance. I saw something glowing off in the corner, but it didn't catch my interest, so I continued on without sheathing my blade. The next room held some statues, which, thankfully, didn't move. So that was a plus.

Behind the statues lay a platform, which started to go up as soon as my feet touched it, leading me to a new area and yet more demons. A frown found its way to my face. These demons were starting to get old. None of these fuck faces were giving me what I wanted. Ending their lives quickly, I sighed as I sheathed my gunblade into its holster.

Exiting the room, I found myself back in the chamber I'd dubbed the Echo Chamber. Glancing off to the side, I tried to gauge how far up I was. _Pretty far up, if you ask me_.

I could hear something ticking in the background and turned to my right to see a clock of some sort. On the other side of it was a door and I gritted my teeth. _You better not be blocked._ Spoken to soon, as I found out moments later when I found another large gap in the floor. I let out a groan.

_Alright, two can play that game._

I walked back over to the stairs and turned around, eying the distance before I bgan to run. Leaping over the gap, I almost didn't make it, but I was able to catch the edge with my right hand. Sighing with relief, I raised my other hand and pulled myself over and onto the ledge. Dusting off my shorts, I proceeded through the door.

Upon entering the room, I saw a door to my right and a stairway leading off to my left. I went to the stairs, wondering if there was something important on the other side, but barely made it a few steps before the steps disappeared out from underneath me. Suddenly I was plummeting down. Thinking quickly, I pulled out my fan and whirled up a 'wind' to slow my fall.

At the bottom I found myself in a cavern filled with demons…and no exit. Frowning, I glanced around, but my earlier conclusion remained. I thought about trying to break one of the walls, but decided that just wasn't in the spirit of things. Grinning, I turned on the demons. A blue light appeared in the center of the cavern after their deaths, a portal taking me back up to the room I'd been in before falling.

"Not too shabby, if I do say so myself."

I went through the door on the right next, which led into a big room. A smile formed on my lips when I saw a huge demon flying around the room. Finally, something entertaining! Maybe now I'd actually get a challenge!

It dived down at me and I jumped, landing perfectly on its back. Without missing a beat, I ran straight up to its head. _I wonder…_ I pulled out my sword and swung down, grinning when the demon let out a yelp of pain. My glory was short lived, however, when suddenly the demon dumped me off its back…and straight into the arms of some guy!

"Well now, this must be my lucky day. If every day were like this, I'd be a very happy man."

Gasping, I swung around and punched him with my left hand. He dropped me as a result and I glared up at him. He just rubbed his jaw and quietly said "That wasn't very nice."

I grabbed my gunblade, which had fallen from my grasp earlier, and switched it to gun mode, keeping it trained on this new foe. A flapping noise drew my attention away, however, and I found myself looking up at the demon who'd dumped me off its back moments ago

"Look, we can do this one of two ways." I turned my attention back to the the man who'd spoken, keeping my gun on him. "Oh, and how's that?" I asked with a small growl.

That made him grin and pull out two guns of his own, one a silvery white, and the other a dark black. I drew my blade back, switching it into sword mode, and the man let out an appreciate whistle. "Nice weapon you've got there."

"Answer my question!" I demanded.

"Since you already know it's weak point, I suggest a change of pace." I raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm listening."

"You stand there and shoot it from afar, while I go in and deal the real damage." I narrowed my eyes at him, to which he just shrugged and said, "I just don't want you to get hurt." I couldn't stop the slight twitch of annoyance above my right eye.

"I've got a better idea. How about YOU stay here and I'll go down there and kill it myself." I turned my back on the man and walked off. He didn't say anything, so I took that as agreement. Kneeling at the edge of the room, I waited for the demon to fly back around. Once it did, I jumped back down and ran for its head again, sword ready. Behind me I could hear gunshots. Guess he'd decided to play the support role after all.

About halfway through we switched positions. Now I was the one shooting, while he hacked away at it. Minutes later, the demon lay dead and I was already going about my business. Seeing that I was leaving, the man called out after me. "what's your name?"

I stopped, wondering if I should give him my name, then shrugged and decided on giving him only my last name. "Okada." I could have sworn I heard him ask what the hell kind of a name Okada was for a woman, but I just smirked and kept walking, not even bothering to ask his name. I didn't care.

After going through so many rooms, I ended up in one with two talking morons. They seriously annoyed me – they said they don't fight women! – and I started to walk past them, not caring whether they attacked me or not. They'd pissed me off.

Behind me I heard the two knuckleheads pipe up.

"Look brother, it's been ages, but we finally have company."

My eye twitched at those words. What the hell was I, chopped liver? Looking back, I saw that they were talking to that guy from earlier. I groaned out loud, thinking _not him again…_

"I see that."

"We must entertain our guest."

The man was starting to get agitated, pacing side to side as Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dumb continued to run their mouths. I couldn't blame him – the two were pretty aggravating.

"You're right. We have to be gracious hosts."

"Brother, what should we do?"

I rolled my eyes. What should you do? Well, you could start fighting. That might entertain me for a bit.

"How do I know? We need to come up with something."

The guy let loose a sigh, showing his agitation. He wasn't the only one. Unfortunately his sigh started up a new train of thought.

"Brother, out guest is…sighing."

"SIGH? What is…SIGH?"

_Oh my god, how stupid can one be?_

"Well a sigh is when-"

"Enough already! How long are you two gonna keep carrying on like this? In case you didn't get the hint, I'll spell it out. Your guest wants to go through. Got it."

I felt my lips twitch up into a smile. Nice. That had shut them up.

To be continued…


End file.
